


Geode

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: BTHB--MultiFandom [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Blood, Chick Fil A and other Food Mentions, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Violence, Whump, paramedics, stabbings, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: Simon and Bram are walking down the street when everything goes wrong in a very short amount of time.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: BTHB--MultiFandom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760653
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	Geode

**Author's Note:**

> TWs are in the tags. This is not related to my other Simon Vs series.

They were walking down the street.

It was a late night. Simon and Bram had just gone to some fancy club with some friends. Of course, neither had taken any drinks. After all, it _was_ the night before their anniversary, and they didn’t want to be hungover in the morning. Nothing more than water for them both. Besides, it wasn’t like they _needed_ alcohol to have a little fun (they may or may not have made out in the bathroom for a few [okay, thirty-six] minutes).

They were walking down the street.

It was actually pretty nice, too. Earlier it had been raining, but now the neon reflected in bright red and pink and blue off the puddles on the black asphalt. The rain-laden air was cleaner and brighter, somehow, than the morning fog had been. Simon could practically feel the energy in the air. In the distance, the skyline stretched up with flickering amber lights, basking in the gold-toned glow of the rising autumn moon. There were a few dark clouds, common for October.

They were walking down the street.

Later, Simon would wonder to himself why they had parked so far away. He would convince himself they really hadn’t, that they were closer than he thought. They were. The police told him that, over and over again. They were close, they had maybe thirty feet to go and then they would have been at their car.

They were walking down the street.

Everything had happened so fast. One moment, he and Bram were holding hands and chatting about kids. The next, some guys were running down the street towards them and shouting angrily. One decked Bram the second they were even close, screaming something about how they were going to burn in hell. Another tackled Simon to the ground.

They were walking down the street.

He didn’t remember much other than that. It’d been blocked out or something. He remembered his mom had once said something about that, something about how people would repress traumatic memories sometimes to avoid thinking about the situation. Except he remembered some things, like the way the streetlights had glittered off the puddles in the asphalt even as the guy had yanked him up with a hand in his hair and was punching him.

They were walking down the street.

_They were_ _walking down the street._

_**They were walking down the street.**_

He didn’t even remember how they had gotten away. All he remembered was the guys were decking them one moment. Someone had been shouting slurs when a van pulled up. All Simon had thought then was _they’re going to kill us they are going to murder us and dump our bodies somewhere and I’m never going to see my parents or sisters or Bieber again._

Something had happened. He wasn’t sure what. But Bram suddenly had him on his feet and they were running and bleeding and stumbling into the closest restaurant. It was a Chick Fil A. He wasn’t sure why he remembered that.

The moment they were inside, though, he realized people were screaming and he was slumping onto the floor with blood on his side. Bram was beside him, holding his hand but in just as bad of a state. People in the bright red shirts common of Chick Fil A employees were suddenly there in front of them, one pressing a towel to Simon’s side while another helped Bram and a third called an ambulance.

Dark eyes met Simon’s and the lady in front of him smiled. “It’s okay, sweetheart. You’re going to be okay. Just keep breathing, hon, alright?”

Looking at Bram, he choked out, “We were just walking…” Suddenly his vision blurred and he was sobbing, the lady holding the towel to his side talking as calmly as possible. She may even have been praying, he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t hear anything but the blood roaring in his ears and his heart pounding and the sirens screaming outside. He didn’t know much, but he knew it wasn’t a good thing when you could both hear and feel your heartbeat at the same time.

When they were loaded into an ambulance, he could barely breathe and his vision was going black. One of the EMTs leaned over him, adding more pressure to whatever injury was on his side. “Is he going to be okay? Simon!” Bram was calling out to him, but Simon couldn’t—he couldn’t talk.

“Sir, I need you to stop moving. Your friend will be fine.”

“He’s my fiancé.” Bram murmured, and Simon felt something pressed to his face. Everything was fading in and out, and he could just hear people shouting vitals and everything.

He wasn’t sure when exactly he passed out.

One moment, he was in the back of the ambulance. The next, he was suddenly in a hospital bed, with an oxygen mask strapped to his face and a heart monitor beeping off to his left. And a massive headache.

After a few moments, he realized Bram was holding his hand and sitting next to him, while the rest of the family (Bram’s and his in-laws both) were littered around the room in various states of sleep. Whether or not that was okay by hospital standards, he wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t about to argue.

“Bram?” The words were hoarse—he must not have spoken in a while. Immediately, Bram looked up and smiled at him like Simon had just hung the stars.

“Hey, sweetheart. How do you feel?” Slowly, he helped Simon sit up, and Simon coughed once. “Clearing your throat?”

“Yeah. Trying to, at least.” Reaching up with his free hand, Simon frowned when he realized there was an IV in that arm. “How bad?”

“There was a bad slash on your side.” Smiling, Bram added, “One of the Chick Fil A employees stopped by to see how you were doing. She follows us on Facebook, apparently.”

“That’s…not creepy at all. Wait, how does she—”

“Her niece was in our class in high school.”

“Oh.” Blinking, Simon slumped back into the pillows. “What happened? I mean, I remember the attack, but…”

“The van that pulled up? Apparently a bunch of drag queens were driving home when they saw us getting…you know. Stilettos are a weapon.” Bram shook his head with a soft laugh, then leaned in and kissed Simon’s cheek. “Everything’s going to be okay, sweetheart. The guys are in custody, so they won’t be out for a little while. I hope. Just get some rest, okay?”

Simon slumped back into the bed a little more, taking a deep breath. Now that he thought about it, he _was_ tired. Bram was still looking at him, so he sent a smile his way.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I picked Chick Fil A as a restaurant because I like them. Yes, I know they’re not all for LGBTQ+ folk, but you can’t deny the fact that they opened on a SUNDAY to help with the Pulse nightclub shooting by making and donating food to give to the people in line for donating blood. Also, I still eat there because I’m religious, I really like their shakes, and the people there know us as the family with the haunted bug so it’s fun.   
> So with that, I’m going to jump into the last fic of the day for this series. Title is meant to be a reference to the fact that, much like a geode, you often need to break characters in order to see their true colours. It’s not really related to much in the story, I think, since Simon and Bram are a lot stronger than some jerks on the street.   
> O4—Grabbed by the Hair


End file.
